


Clutter Fuck

by itsastanaphon



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Kitty cat pile in 1964, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Slow Build, jerking it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6984025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsastanaphon/pseuds/itsastanaphon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The name for a group of ocelots is a 'clowder' or a 'clutter'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Before

           The old springs of his bed squealed and shifted with the constant up and down rhythm of his hand on his cock. His head thrown back on his pillows, tossed to the side, eyes squeezed shut tightly. His mouth hanging open, hot and heavy pants pouring out, a soft sheen of sweat on his exposed skin. He had kicked his sheets away, pushed the blanket down to the foot of the bed. His head was glued on the pillow and he was deep in concentration. With his shirt pushed up to his belly and his underwear pulled to the side by his left hand, his right hand was busily pumping himself into euphoria. He gritted his teeth, his eyes squeezed shut as he pushed his hips upwards, his cock squeezing into his own fist. The sweat on the palm of his hand stinging his glans in a delicious, albeit slight, agony. He stifled a moan as he came, unclenching his jaw as he spilled over his hand. His cock twitching with his release; his muscles shaking and trembling with the aftermath.

            He lay there for several moments, panting, before reaching over to his nightstand for tissues and cleaning up. He balled the tissues up in his hand and tossed them into the waste basket. He sighed, fixing his underwear and sitting up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. Turning around for a brief moment to pull the sheets and the blanket up, tucking them in under the pillow. Smoothing out the white pillowcase and making sure the sheets were even. Everything was back to normal now, orderly and pristine. Stepping off the rug, his feet made contact with the cold, hard floor of his military room. It was a private room, but it was still a cell with little to no warmth put into its construction. He padded across the floor to his desk, his uniform slung over the back of the chair. He redressed, going over to the small utility sink in the corner and turning the water on. The pipes gurgled and shook at his request, until they finally released cold, erratically flowing water. The sun was now rising and flooding into the Major’s room. The floor becoming warm from the heat, he squinted as he brushed his teeth, the sun hitting him directly in the eyes.

            He turned the sink off, assessing his appearance in the mirror: making minor adjusts to his uniform here and there. He turned to view his room, checking for any mess or inconsistency. His bed was tucked neatly against the wall, under the window but out of a direct line from the sun. He drew in a deep breath through his nose, his gloved hands going to his sides, fists forming for a moment before turning swiftly on one heel and heading for the door. It opened with a horrible metallic grind and slammed shut once more with a final _thud_.

            The Major walked with vehemence: his spurs jingling and his heels crisply snapping on the floor the whole way down the corridor and out into the yard. He was greeted by more early morning sun as it shone in his eyes. He squinted again, raising his hand to block the rays as he stepped out onto the concrete. His unit was loitering, waiting for him. Some of them were sitting on the bumper of a GAZ-66 parked nearby, the others were simply standing in small groups of two or three, chatting and laughing as they waited. He knew most of them merely by name, after all, they only knew him as the Major. They’d gone over training exercises, maneuvers, and signals, but never personal details. When the mission was over the Major retreated to his own personal room and the rest of the unit went about their business. This was the way he’d been trained to handle his unit and he would abide by that code.

            “Morning Major,” one of them said plainly from behind his balaclava. The others joined in unison, nodding silently. The Major said nothing in response, simply clasping his hands behind his back and curtly nodding. They all seemed to wake up more with the Major standing there, watching them all under his cutting blue gaze. Some shuffled their feet, cracked their fingers, necks, and began wandering over to where the Major was standing. There was a lingering wisp of smoke following one of them around, soft puffs of grey tendrils emanating from his cigarette and out into the morning breeze. Finally, the Major gestured ahead of himself, his palm outstretched.

            “To Rassvet, then?” His voice was brisk and sharp as he took off ahead of the unit, his boots snapping on the concrete. The unit followed behind dutifully, some of them jogging lightly to keep up with the quickness of the Major. One of them flicked his discarded cigarette to the ground, a puff of smoke escaping his balaclava as he followed behind the brash, young Major to Rassvet.


	2. The Major

             The Major had awoken much later, darkness all around him as he realized he was in his own bed. The window above his bed was dark, not even light from the base was filtering in: the night was now all encompassing. His hand glided up to the back of his head, it was sore and aching. The last memory he had was of looking the filthy dog in the face. The way he had smiled, the way the Major had repeated those words, ‘pretty good’, just before blacking out. He could see those blue eyes staring back at him from that rugged face, smell the scent of grass and dirt and sweat and gunpowder. The Major looked down, embarrassed, but unsure why. After all, he had nothing to be embarrassed by, except being embarrassed by his own defeat. He could feel the heat rising to his cheeks, the anger swelling in him. He pulled out of his reverie as the door opened; light from the hall flooded in, casting a shadow on the floor from the intruder, the Major squinted.

            “Major, are you alright?” The voice was quiet, tentative. The Major sighed.

            “I’m alright.” He flashed the man a quick, sharp smile, baring his white teeth.

            “I knew you would be,” he said, the relief evident in his voice. He pushed the door open and headed for the desk to turn on the table lamp. With the warm glow filling the room, the Major could see that his visitor was one of his own, Vadim. His brown hair was shaved close to his head, his smile was crooked, but posture was perfect as he stood straight backed in the middle of the room.

            “Is everyone else okay?” The Major asked, squinting again as the lamp was turned on, his head swam for a moment, his eyes only accustomed to the dark, his head was pounding. Vadim nodded, his hands clasped behind his back.

            “Yes, well, some cuts and bruises. Really, just pride is wounded.” He smiled softly at the Major, who looked down at his own hands, idle in his lap. He couldn’t get the image of the American out of his head, that face paint, the beard, that crooked grin on his features. The Major opened his mouth for a moment, then shut it again. Vadim waited.

            “He…he told me I was _pretty good_.” Vadim raised an eyebrow at the Major’s words.

            “Well, you are Major. You are pretty good.” He nodded, smiling.

            “I don’t feel ‘pretty good’ though,” he sounded beaten as he swung his legs over the edge of his bed, his socks keeping his feet from the cool floor. He felt defeated, but found himself relieved at being checked on by Vadim. He stood up fine, Vadim leaning forward to offer support. The Major swatted him away, huffing irritably that he was fine. The first few steps were sluggish but he was standing and undamaged.

            “Are you hungry, Major?” Vadim asked as the Major ran a hand through his short cropped blonde hair, head tilted slightly to the left.

            “Sort of, I could eat,” he turned to Vadim and for a flash of a second he felt every bit Vadim’s junior. He was the youngest of the Ocelot Unit but he was also in charge of the Unit. After today it didn’t seem fitting that he be Major. He had lost his confidence for the evening, feeling adrift.

            “Everyone else is eating and watching the television downstairs,” Vadim bit his bottom lip, his eyes bouncing around the room, “I know you don’t...usually join us, but…you can if you want.” Vadim’s voice was small, questioning. The Major took a moment to think, reflexively running his tongue over his teeth, then nodded at Vadim, watching the man’s face crack into a smile. For once the Major was following in Vadim’s footsteps. They entered the hallway, the Major closed his door, following Vadim down the hall. They walked in silence. Passing doors as they went, the hallway lights shining on and on. Going down the stairs slowly, the Major unsure of his footing. They went down one more floor until they were in the underground portion of the building, Vadim leading the way to a room at the end of the hall, on the right. The sounds of laughter and the television were leaking out into the hallway. The Major feeling nervous and apprehensive, longing for the safety and quiet of his own personal room. He usually didn’t join the unit for anything outside of their missions.

            “Look!” Vadim announced, gesturing to the Major as he stepped in the doorway. They all sat up, smiled and motioned for the Major to join them on the sofa. Dmitri moved over to the left and patted the seat cushion. The Major stiffly smiled and sat down between Dmitri and Arkady; Vadim sat at his feet, next to Mikhail. They all chattered and swapped plates, eating each other’s food, gesturing to the television, laughing, discussing their favorite shows and characters. The Major sat in the middle, quiet for once, hands in his lap, his usually stern face now a mask of awkward silence.

            “You want some?” Dmitri offered his plate to the Major, it was covered in foods obviously stolen from the mess hall. Looking at the plate piled high with goodies, he suddenly realized he was hungrier than he thought he was. His stomach grumbling audibly as he took a _vareniki_ and popped it into his mouth, nodding his thanks. Dmitri gestured once more with the plate, indicating for the Major to take another, but he shook his head, turning down the pierogi.

            “You feel better, Major?” Vadim turned around, looking up at the Major. Mikhail turning as well, grinning at the Major. He cleared his throat.

            “Yes, thank you.” He said curtly, trying to remain in control, still uncomfortable and unsure of this entire situation. Dmitri offered more pierogis and the Major ate them like candy.

            “I just realized I’ve never seen the Major without his gloves on before!” Mikhail exclaimed, turning to look at the Major, Vadim turned, Arkady and Dmitri to glance at the Major as well. All eyes were on him.

            “Well, they were off when I woke up, so no point to putting them on with my uniform off, right?” They all nodded, laughing, and agreeing.

            “I didn’t think it was for fashion purposes.” Arkady said, his voice was heavy in the room, it lingered.

            “They just match my scarf.” The Major said quieter than he had intended, suddenly feeling very exposed at Arkady’s silence. Arkady nodded. Somehow the conversation turned to the television. Vadim and Mikhail singing along with the catchy jingle on the television. Arkady tapping his boot on the floor, the Major sat ramrod straight in his spot, Dmitri whistling along with the theme song.

            “Major,” Mikhail turned around, “I was wondering,” the Major stared at Mikhail for a moment, waiting, “it’s just that…well, what's your _name_?” The silence screeched through the room. Mikhail turned bright pink, Vadim’s gaze flicked between the Major and Mikhail, he was pale, nervous. Arkady sucked on his teeth audibly, cursing under his breath, while Dmitri inhaled through his nose sharply. The Major cleared his throat once more, knowing that this was a great breach of protocol. His hands were still clasped in his lap, his legs tightly crossed, the Major cleared his throat. He didn’t want to give away his identity, but he didn’t want to ruin the camaraderie he’d experienced this night. He blinked several times, his mouth working silently before answering.

            “Well, you’re the Ocelot Unit. So…that makes me Ocelot,” he smiled widely, gesturing to himself. Everyone visibly relaxed, the pressure and the tension was gone and the evening devolved into laughing and storytelling. Even Arkady laughed and smiled along. Ocelot still sitting in the middle of Arkady and Dmitri, he felt his eyes drooping shut and he wanted to excuse himself and go to bed but he didn’t want to leave, he was having fun. He never had fun. It was all paperwork and yelling and talking and deception and fighting. But here in this one little room with a shitty television and lots of stolen snacks and these men from his unit, _here_ , Ocelot was genuinely smiling. It wasn’t long before Arkady drifted off, leaning his dark haired head on the sofa arm. Mikhail had fallen asleep against Vadim, who was leaning back against Arkady’s knees, snuggling in between them. Ocelot’s eyes kept shutting and opening again suddenly, he knew he was drifting off. He knew he was exhausted and he should go to bed, but as he started to make the decision to leave he felt Dmitri’s hand on his shoulder. He was pushing him over onto Arkady.

            “What?” Ocelot whispered. Dmitri shushed him.

            “Lean on Arkady and I can lean on you. I’m tired.” He kept pushing Ocelot over gently and Ocelot let him do it. He made contact with Arkady’s side, Arkady raising his arm and putting it around Ocelot. He snuggled into Arkady, feeling Dmitri’s weight on him as he did so. It was warm being sandwiched between these two other men. He couldn’t stop his mind from wandering to the American. The comforting feeling that he got from laying there with them in a big pile, it was just _nice_. So few things had been nice in his life, that laying there and being warm and comfortable, it was just calming. Ocelot found himself wondering if the American was as warm as Arkady was. A languid smile crept across his features in the dark, he pushed against Arkady more, nuzzling his head against his side. Arkady sighed, his hand gently rubbing Ocelot’s shoulder in his sleep.

             For the first time in a long time, the young, brash Major felt safe.


	3. Vadim

           “What a fucking bitch,” Arkady said as he handed Ocelot a shot glass full of vodka. Ocelot took it, the clear liquid splashing over the sides as their glasses clinked. Arkady put his cup back down on the table to his left as Ocelot held his in his lap. His eyes were burning from the strength of the alcohol and his head hurt; having a motorcycle tire run down the length of his face was not pleasant.The skin was red and sore and the aloe he’d put on it was only slightly soothing. The vodka was helping his pride more the he cared to admit.

           “But you saw the guy, right?” Vadim asked quietly from Ocelot’s side. He was watching his commander closely from his cross legged position, hands in his lap, leaning forward intently. Ocelot nodded.

           “Yeah, he was there and with that ridiculous stance!” He made a face, mimicking the American’s hand positions. Arkady and Vadim laughed, Ocelot grinned as his hands fell back into his own lap. He was thoroughly enjoying this, having peers to talk to, people to laugh and joke with. The last few weeks he’d realized that when he was with his unit, there were no pretenses. He could just be Ocelot and whatever that meant, didn’t matter.

           “I should go to bed,” Arkady announced, “I have to get up and do rounds in the morning.” He placed the cap on the vodka bottle, sitting it on the table with his empty glass. He bid Ocelot and Vadim goodnight and was soon out the door, his footsteps disappearing down the hall and out of earshot. The television droned on. The monotone voices on the news station just whirring by as Ocelot leaned over to grab the vodka bottle. He poured himself another shot.

           “You want one?” he asked, handing his glass to Vadim.

           “Sure,” he said, reaching out to take the vodka filled cup from his commander. They sat like that, staring at the news, clinking glasses and laughing. Ocelot’s face didn’t hurt so bad anymore, nor did his pride now that he had someone to laugh with. The television eventually gave way from the news to the weather and then to a late night movie. The film was _The Girls_. Whether it was a comedy or a drama or a romance, it wasn’t exactly clear through all the vodka.

           “I like some romance movies though,” Vadim said as he took another shot of vodka. Ocelot sneered, rolling his eyes.

           “I don’t like romance, it’s useless.” He downed his vodka and slammed the empty glass onto the table beside him, reaching for the vodka bottle.

           “It’s not useless!” Vadim said, his voice taking on a higher quality in his annoyance. As he leaned his cheek on his hand, he turned to Ocelot. “Haven’t you ever…really liked someone before?” Vadim sipped again at his glass, waiting for Ocelot’s response. The silence dragged by, permeated by the television, until the Major’s pale cheeks brightened with a soft pink.

           “Yes,” he said hurriedly, downing his shot in one go and slamming his cup onto the table. He purposefully avoided Vadim who jabbed the Major in the ribs with his elbow.

           “Come on, Major! Who?” Ocelot remained silent as Vadim began rattling off names and people, “I’ll bet, it’s the medical unit girl, Anya. She’s pretty cute, all that dark hair!” Ocelot said nothing and so Vadim continued.

           “Okay, if it’s not her, maybe it’s that one Lieutenant’s daughter! I’ve seen her around, no doubt a Major like you would have met her time and time again,” he drew in a breath, placing his index finger to his lips as he thought.

           “Vadim-”

           “Oh oh! But it could also be that one girl, I don’t know her name but she’s blonde? She’s always with the Colonel.” he muttered to himself, trying to remember her name.

           “Vadim, it’s not--” Ocelot began to say but was cut off once more.

           “Oh! Oh my god! Is it… _the Boss_? Major! Do you have the hots for the Boss?” Vadim was glowing as a huge smile spread across his face, hugging his features from ear to ear.

           “What? No!” Ocelot’s face became a mask of abject horror and he quickly poured himself another shot, “It’s not the Boss, Vadim, _cyka_ , no way.”

           “Oh, well I don’t know who it could be. I don’t know any other girls on the base, Major.” Vadim shrugged, seeming indifferent to the subject, his eyes turned to the television. Ocelot remained silent, but his heart beat in his chest, his fingers tightening on his glass. The vodka gave him courage and screamed at him to tell someone so he could stop jerking off in shame. The television carried on, the lead girl acting as naïve as ever, both oblivious to Ocelot’s plight.

            “It’s not-” Ocelot said, his voice almost a whisper, the girl on the television yammering away, “It’s the American.” He bit his bottom lip, sucking it into his mouth. He regretted it instantly the moment Vadim’s head had snapped around to look at him.

            “The American spy?” Vadim asked after a time. Ocelot stared at his own feet, trying to get away.

            “Yes,” he said, waiting for Vadim to get up and leave, for all the friendship and sudden camaraderie over the last weeks to disappear. For Ocelot to return to being just the Major, who everyone steered clear of. He could feel something pricking in the corners of his eyes. He blinked them away, reaching for another shot, suddenly feeling every bit Vadim’s junior.

           “He was good looking.” Vadim said, his voice even and calm. Ocelot’s reaching hand stopped halfway to the vodka. Vadim continued, “He’s got a nice beard, even Arkady doesn’t have a beard!” He laughed suddenly, downing the rest of his drink, gesturing to Ocelot for a refill.

           “He has a nice beard and eyes--,” Ocelot stopped mid-sentence, feeling a heat creep up his cheeks. His mouth snapped shut with an audible click. Vadim let a long, slow smile emerge.

           “You’re blushing, Major.” He scooted just a bit closer, as if to get a better look.

           “I am not.” Ocelot snapped. Vadim tutted _._

           “It’s okay, Major,” he slumped back down into his seat, their shoulders and thighs now touching, “I won’t tell anyone when you sneak away to kiss the American dog.” He sighed dramatically, feigning that he was fainting, his hand draped over his eyes. In one swift movement, Ocelot elbowed him sharply in the ribs, Vadim coughed and clutched his sides, laughing. Ocelot’s face was almost all red, his mouth settled in a tight, straight line, his eyes down cast at the floor. Vadim looked up then, his laughter dying in his throat; he put his hand on Ocelot’s knee.

           “Are you alright, Major?” He shook Ocelot’s knee slightly, trying to get his attention, “I didn’t mean to tease you, it was just a joke.” He smiled, trying to lighten the mood but Ocelot’s mind was elsewhere, occupied by his burning want of the American.

           “I know.” He gave a weak smile, longing for the privacy of his room.

          “What's wrong?” Vadim said, leaning in towards the Major a little closer. The television was now long forgotten in the background. Ocelot tapped the soles of his socked feet on the floor, the slightest muffled sound echoing up.

           “It’s just,” he took in a breath, “I’ve never kissed anyone before, so I wouldn’t know what it’s like,” he twirled his hand in a gesture, looking for the words, “what it’s like to sneak away and kiss someone.” The last bit trailed off hurriedly as Ocelot tried to reach for more vodka, wishing desperately to drown all this out. Vadim drunkenly leaned into Ocelot, his fingers pushing onto the other man’s leg.

           “I always forget, you’re only nineteen.” Vadim said, in a whisper. He grinned but was met with an icy glance from Ocelot, “Forgive me, Major. I meant no offense.” Their eyes met for a brief moment before Vadim pulled back sharply, pressing his lips together and casting his gaze to the floor. Ocelot had burning inquiries on his tongue, but nowhere to go with them. His eyes skittered around the room and then the television, catching the image of Vadim to his right, looking downcast and distracted.

           “So,” Ocelot broke the silence, Vadim turned back to him, his brown eyes were keen, “what’s it like? Sneaking away to kiss someone?” His voice was almost inaudible over the murmur of the television. Vadim’s eyebrows shot up, his mouth opening in a drunken smile and his hands moving as he spoke rapidly.

           “It’s the best! Sneaking away and doing something you shouldn’t do with someone wonderful!” He let out a laugh as he leaned against Ocelot’s arm, their shoulders touching, “It’s exhilarating, it’s fun, makes your blood pump everywhere.” He laughed again, stopping himself when he looked at Ocelot. He smiled as he shook his head, “Maybe one day, Vadim.”

           “Come on, Major!” Vadim punched him on the arm, “Maybe it’ll be with your filthy American!” They both laughed. But Ocelot’s face straightened, tightening up, the laughter gone. He shrugged.

           “Maybe,” his voice was quiet.

           “Do you not think it will?” Vadim asked, his brown eyes fixed on the Major.

           “I don’t know,” he sighed, “that sort of stuff doesn’t seem to be a part of my life, any way I look at it.” He gave a half smile and shrugged again, more to himself then to Vadim, he went to reach for the vodka bottle again.

           “I’m sure it’ll happen, Major, really I am.” Vadim put his hand on Ocelot’s shoulder, shaking him slightly. Ocelot gave a halfhearted nod, sighing as he stared at the television again. Vadim’s hand lingered on Ocelot’s shoulder, he rubbed his thumb in small circles, the fabric catching on the sweat of his skin. Vadim stared at Ocelot’s profile, noting his sharp features, his pale skin, those bluer than life eyes.

           “Major?” Vadim asked quietly, Ocelot raised his eyebrows as he listened, tilting his head towards him. “Would it be okay, you know, if...” Vadim let his words trail off into mumbles.

           “If, what?” Ocelot asked slowly, his eyes staring straight ahead. Vadim drew in an audible breath and laughed, the alcohol in him giving him courage. He leaned in an inch at a time, his fingers pushing into the other man’s leg but Ocelot didn’t move. Vadim noticed Ocelot’s face softening as he drew closer. Ocelot felt his own face flushing, his throat tightening and every muscle in his body was telling him to run. Their noses touched just enough, Vadim nuzzling at the Major, his eyes slipping shut. He could feel Ocelot’s breath on his lips, could feel Ocelots palm resting on his own hand as it pushed against the Major’s thigh. Vadim brushed his lips tentatively against the Major’s, sensing the other man’s breath hitch. Warm lips met warmer ones as Vadim thrusted himself further against Ocelot. Soft lips insistently pressing against each other until Ocelot pulled away. They stared at one another for a moment, the television droning away in the background still, both of them silent, their gazes stuck to each other.

           “So…how was it?” Vadim asked, his voice a whisper. Ocelot nodded only the slightest bit, his lips parted. His eyes were bright, his breathing uneven.

           “It was nice.” His voice was breathy as he leaned forward, his nose touching Vadim’s once more. Now mimicking what Vadim had done to him first. Nudging him gently, he pressed his lips on the other man’s. They were warmer this time. Vadim turned his head, closing his eyes, pushing against Ocelot more. Vadim drew in a sharp breath through his nose, letting his tongue slip out, licking Ocelot’s bottom lip gently. The Major hummed into the embrace, opening his lips and meeting Vadim’s hot, wet tongue with his own. The fingers of Vadim’s right hand began weaving with Ocelot’s shirt, his left coasting up Ocelot’s neck, tickling the short blonde hairs. Ocelot kept pushing and pressing into Vadim, obviously trying to push himself up onto Vadim’s lap, but he was steadied by a hand flat against his chest.

           “So cute,” Vadim said huskily as he broke the kiss, biting his bottom lip and nuzzling into Ocelot once more. They sat catching their breathe, foreheads pressed together as Vadim’s fingers ran through Ocelot’s short blonde hair. Ocelot letting his hands wander, his fingers toyed with the edge of Vadim’s shirt. His fingertips coasted the soft skin of Vadim’s stomach. “It tickles!” he laughed, instinctively pulling his middle away. He leaned forward again, into Ocelot’s firm, warm touch, brushing his lips against the other man’s for a moment before kissing him once more. They were humming into their kisses, tongues exploring each other’s mouths, fingers gliding along thighs, stomachs, shoulders, necks. Soon Vadim let his lips wander away from Ocelot’s lips and down his sharp jaw line, planting kisses along the porcelain skin of his neck, sucking here and there gently, not enough to bruise, but enough to make Ocelot whine and writhe in his spot. Vadim’s hands moved from the safety of Ocelot’s chest down to his stomach, gliding over his erection, straining in his uniform pants.

           “Is this okay?” Vadim whispered, nuzzling the shell of Ocelot’s ear, kissing and licking his ear lobe. Vadim heard Ocelot’s breath hitch as he moaned, “yes” before pushing his hips out to greet Vadim’s welcoming hand. Ocelot kept scooting up higher on Vadim’s lap, soon straddling him on the sofa, the television mindlessly playing onward in the background. Ocelot wound his fingers in Vadim’s brown hair, tugging lightly, making the other man groan. Vadim’s lips and tongue kept kissing and biting at Ocelot’s neck and his ears, nipping at his ear lobes and his jaw.

           “You’re a sight,” Vadim whispered, rubbing his hands up Ocelot’s thighs, “You, the ever dutiful and stern Major now on my lap turning pink and moaning.” He pulled Ocelot down again, kissing him full on the mouth, forcing his tongue into that hot, wet cavern he’d been playing in. Ocelot moaned into the kiss, not for the first time, but this time he blushed a deep red.

           “You’re both a sight, really.” They both froze. Ocelot turned around and saw Dmitri in the doorway, a grin on his features.

           “Dmitri, uh…I...” Ocelot started, trying to regain some social footing in this situation, making an attempt to slide off of Vadim’s lap. Dmitri walked towards them, gesturing with his hand for Ocelot to stay put.

          “No, no, Major, you stay right there,” he smirked as he sat down next to them. Vadim beamed. Dmitri slid over and placed his right hand under Vadim’s chin, tilting his face up to kiss him, his left hand now coming up from behind to rub at the small of the Major’s back. He pushed his forehead against Vadim’s, nuzzling him in the same gentle way Vadim had nuzzled Ocelot earlier. Ocelot knew that Dmitri was speaking to both of them, but it felt like he was only speaking to Vadim in that smooth, cool voice of his when he asked, “ _May I join you_?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cue the cheesy porno music


	4. Dmitri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is just the beginning of some experimentation im doing with characters.  
> i hope you enjoy it.  
> its cool if you dont.  
> this is unedited.

             Ocelots mouth opened and then shut of its own accord. Watching Vadim biting his bottom lip, Dmitri grinning at him as if this wasn’t the first time. Their gaze was stuck on each other, Dmitri’s one hand on the small of Ocelot’s back and the other carding through Vadim’s hair at the nape of his neck. Ocelot gulped, his grip tightening on Vadim’ shirt.

            “You okay?” Vadim asked Ocelot jostling the Major on his lap for a second, getting his attention again. Ocelot silently nodded, his face turning a soft pink.

            “Yeah, it’s just-” Ocelot stopped speaking as Dmitri chuckled to himself, pulling Vadim’s hair slightly, watching the other man roll his head back, exposing his neck.

            “You’ve never done this before, have you, Major?” Dmitri asked, his lips coasting down Vadim’s neck, making the other man squirm and smile. Vadim’s fingers tightly held onto Ocelot’s hips as Dmitri continued to bite and kiss at pale skin. Ocelot sighed watching them, feeling his pants tightening. He kept looking down at his own lap as Dmitri’s kisses found their way up to Vadim’s ear, where he sucked and bit more. Vadim now leaning into the fervent kisses, moaning quietly to himself, eyes half closed. Ocelot sat motionless on Vadim’s lap, his eyes skittering across the scene in front of him. He could feel his blood pressure rising, his pants becoming tighter by the second. He watched as Vadim’s neck and face turned crimson, Dmitri muttering sweet nothings in Vadim’s ear. Ocelot suddenly found himself feeling very left out.

            Watching the others kissing and covering each other with soft little love bites was only driving his mind to distraction. His thoughts wandering back to the American. He wondered what it would feel like to be kissed by him; that beard brushing against his skin, those blue eyes boring into his own, his gloved hand holding his chin up.

            “Major?” Vadim’s voice was at his ear, beckoning him to lean forward. Ocelot grinned nervously, leaning forward out of instinct. His lips met Vadim’s again, this time assisted by Dmitri, who was letting his hand roam over the Major’s back.

            “You look really cute when you close your eyes, Major.” Dmitri whispered in his ear. His bottom lip being bitten, very gently, by Vadim’s front teeth.

            “His lips go bright pink as soon as you touch them, it’s really nice.” Vadim said to Dmitri.

            “May I?” Dmitri gestured to his own lips, making eye contact with the Major, who simply nodded his consent. Dmitri didn’t feel like Vadim at all. He wasn’t as gentle. He was more intense, more passionate. There was no slow, gentle tugging, instead it was all heat and moisture and teeth. It was exhilarating. It was like nothing else he’d ever experienced. No one had ever kissed him like that. It was animalistic. But still, it was missing something. It didn’t have something he wanted and as he pulled away it was written on his face, despite his greatest attempts at concealing it.

            “I hope I didn’t disappoint you, Major?” Dmitri whispered as their lips parted. Ocelot sighed, rubbing at his mouth with the back of his hand, wiping the excess moisture away.

            “No! Not at all,” he drew in a sharp breath, feeling Vadim’s fingers rubbing slow circles on his thighs, “It’s just that I…” Vadim chuckled, low in his throat, leaning into Dmitri as he spoke, “The Major is on fire for the American Spy, Dmitri. You cannot compare with your dog slobbery kisses!” He waggled his finger at Dmitri in jest. Dmitri pushed Vadim’s shoulder in protest, a small smile gracing his features. Ocelot’s face turned bright red and he leaned in towards Vadim’s chest, unintentionally hiding there for a moment. Dmitri laughed, running a hand through the Major’s short cropped blonde hair.

            “Ah! The American Spy! He is nice looking, yes? But what’s with that judo pose?” Vadim and Dmitri shared a chuckle, even the Major laughed from the safety of Vadim’s chest, still feeling Dmitri’s hand in his hair. The calming feeling of fingers gliding through his hair and soothing him. He loved being touched like this. Dmitri was so warm and Vadim was too, they were both comforting. He found himself nuzzling into Vadim’s neck, it was so soothing. Being touched and being able to touch someone else.

            “It’s okay, Major. I know my kisses cannot compare to your deepest wants and desires.” Dmitri’s voice was serious then, no mocking tone, no laughter. His mouth a straight line as he spoke. He spoke honestly, his fingers going through the Major’s hair over and over again, very gently, very comfortingly. As though he was trying to calm the Major down, soothe him somehow, but not knowing really what to do or how to do it. Ocelot sat up then, slowly, his fingers clinging onto Vadim’s chest. Vadim’s thumbs rubbing small, gentle circles into Ocelot’s thighs. His eyes locked on the Major sitting above him.

            “I’d never kissed anyone before tonight. But I like it!” Dmitri and Vadim smiled broadly at him as he continued, “I just…I’ve never really done anything.” He was turning red again, his sharp cheek bones making the color pop off of his pale skin.

            “That’s okay, Major, after all, what are friends for, yeah?” Dmitri said, his eyebrows raised as he spoke. Vadim smiled. Dmitri gestured to the Major, crooking his finger at him, beckoning him to switch laps. He leaned back on the couch, patting his legs, indicating that he wanted the Major to sit on his lap now.

            “Dmitri! You know I hate sharing.” Vadim lamented quietly as the Major smiled, turning pink again, and sliding off of Vadim’s lap. He slid onto Dmitri’s lap easily enough. Dmitri was more possessive, running his hands over the Major’s thighs, up and down, up and down. Eventually scratching at the Major with his nails, dragging them down the cotton fabric of the Major’s pants. Vadim scooted closer to Dmitri and the Major, nuzzling his nose and lips against Dmitri’s neck, as though this was an old habit. Dmitri turned abruptly to Vadim and kissed him square on the mouth, hard. Vadim’s facial features seemed to melt a little, leaning into Dmitri’s harsh kiss with a softer one. Dmitri’s right hand came up along Vadim’s neck, pulling him in more, their tongues visible through their embrace.

            “You do this often?” Ocelot asked quietly, squirming slightly on Dmitri’s lap. The other two stopped kissing, pulling away slightly, Dmitri running his thumb over Vadim’s lips, smiling to himself.

            “Yes, we do.” Dmitri said earnestly, Vadim blushed, looking down, “But usually it’s just me and Vadim.” Dmitri put his hand under Vadim’s chin, pulling his face to look at him.

            “We don’t usually involve anyone else.” Vadim said quietly, still only gazing at Dmitri, his eyes becoming half lidded, as though he were in a dreamy state.

            “Let me know if I’m interrupting,” the Major said, almost a whisper. He fidgeted with a stray string he found on the cuff of his sleeve. Dmitri smiled, it spread across his features like oil.

            “You’re not interrupting, we’ve never involved anyone else because we didn’t want to. But we like you!” He turned to the Major then and tapped his hands repeatedly on his thighs, like he was beating two drums. Vadim smiled, resting his head against Dmitri’s shoulder, turning into him and nuzzling his hair. The Major smiled along with Vadim.

            “Is this what you do? Just sit here and kiss?” Ocelot smiled as he asked. Vadim smiled and snorted. Dmitri threw his head back and gave a deep, outright laugh. His hands moving up and down on Ocelot’s thighs slowed, moving gentler and slower now, grazing up, up, up to his chest, fluttering over the buttons of his jacket. He slowly undid them as he spoke, “No, we don’t just kiss. Do you want to know what else we do, Major?” Dmitri cocked his head to the left as he played with the buttons, the smile on his face was deliberate, his one eyebrow raised. Vadim pushed his nose and lips into Dmitri’s neck, kissing him abruptly there, harshly whispering, “He may not want to do that Dmitri, don’t push him.” Ocelot frowned.

            “Do what? I like whatever this is here, Vadim.” The Major said, a small smile on his features, but he would be lying if he said he wasn’t nervous. Dmitri sighed.

            “I think he can handle it, Vadim.” He turned then to Vadim, who had his chin resting on Dmitri’s shoulder, and kissed him gently, quickly, reassuringly. Vadim nodded, rubbing the tip of his nose against Dmitri’s. Vadim slid his hands down to the buckle of Dmitri’s pants, undoing it, the metal clinking together ever so gently. Dmitri readjusted himself, allowing Vadim to pull his pants down slightly. The Major sat up, his hands-on Dmitri’s shoulders, his weight off of Dmitri’s lap, and Vadim was able to pull the pants down farther. Soon Dmitri was only in his drab olive colored underwear, his cock beginning to twitch under the fabric. Vadim slid his hand under the band, pulling out his prize. He hummed to himself in delight.

            Dmitri sighed, biting his lip. He pushed his hips upwards, his cock sliding into Vadim’s welcoming hand. He hissed slightly, his cock was becoming bigger by the second, the Major bit his bottom lip, his eyes going wide. He’d never been this close to another man’s parts before and it was nerve wracking, he was so anxious, but he still couldn’t resist himself. He wanted to touch everything. Dmitri had turned his head and was kissing Vadim while Vadim was running his hand over and around Dmitri’s cock. Without looking at the Major whatsoever, Dmitri's eyes locked onto Vadim, his voice crawled out of his chest with a deep satisfying rumble ,“So Major, you want to suck my dick for me?”

            The Major’s eyes went as wide as they’d ever gone.


End file.
